The present invention relates generally to a line-of-cut indicator for use with a cutting tool, and more specifically, to a line-of-cut indicator having a pointer assembly attached to the footplate of a cutting tool whereby the pointer assembly can rotate or slide between an open and closed position.
Indicators for use with cutting tools, such as circular saws, jig saws, miter saws and others, provide a user with a reference point that is located in front of the blade of a cutting tool. This reference point generally serves as a guide for the user to position and move the blade along a particular desired line of cut on the workpiece. Most prior art cut indicators provide the user with only a single reference point with which to make the cut, such that the user is unaware if the blade is properly aligned.
The prior art proposes various line-of-cut indicators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,207 to Price et al. discloses a hand-held circular saw having a window assembly on its base to indicate the position of the saw blade with respect to a reference line on a workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,784 to Morikawa et al. discloses a biscuit cutter having an adjustable fence having an aperture with a center line mark to assist in alignment during a cutting operation. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,208 to Iwasaki et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,627 disclose stationary line of cut indiators that provide only a single reference point along a reference line marked on a workpiece. Except for the device of Morikawa et al., each of these prior art devices teaches a stationary reference indicator. The Morikawa et al. device teaches hingedly attaching an alignment mechanism through a simple hinge which serves to maintain the alignment plate in its downward position using a knob which is manually tightened against the plate. Thus, one important drawback of such prior art devices is that, particularly for the devices that are directed to alignment mechanisms that protrude beyond the front of the tool, if the tool is inadventently hit or jarred against a workpiece, there is a possibility that the alignment mechanism will get broken or damaged.
There are also other disadvantages to such prior art designs. For instance, in one example the window assembly is located on the footplate, just in front of the blade. As a result, the user must lean over the blade to have a clear view of the workpiece through the window assembly. In other words, a short line of sight for viewing the cut exists. Furthermore, the window assembly is not removable for use with other cutting tools and requires a shoe to have an opening therethrough, so its use is limited to hand-held circular saws having an opening in the shoe of the saw.
What is needed is a line-of-cut indicator that is able to conveniently move between an open and a closed position, such as by rotating or sliding, so as not to break off or get damaged in the event it is inadventently hit with a workpiece. What is also needed is such a line-of-cut indicator that provides at least two points of reference for the user, thus providing a better accuracy for alignment of the cut. Furthermore, what is needed is a line-of-cut indicator that extends past the front of the footplate of the cutting tool and thereby reduces the need for the user to lean over the cutting tool to view the line-of-cut thereby substantially increasing safety and aligned cutting accuracy.
The present invention satisfies the foregoing and overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. The present invention provides a line-of-cut indicator that is attached to the footplate for use with a variety of cutting tools and allows for easier adjustment thereof.
The present invention reduces the risk of breakage or damage to the indicator by providing a line-of-cut indicator that rotates or slides from an opened to a closed position such that, in the event the indicator comes into contact with a foreign object or a part of a workpiece, the indicator will move to its closed and more protected position, without breaking or damaging the indicator.
The present invention also improves cutting accuracy by extending the line-of-cut marking beyond the front edge of the footplate. Furthermore, accuracy is improved by providing at least two points of reference with the line-of-cut indicator of the present invention.
According to the present invention, provided herein is a line-of-cut indicator for use with a cutting tool having an indicator assembly attached to a footplate of a cutting tool. According to one embodiment, the indicator of the present invention preferably has at least two points of reference for guiding a line of cut. The indicator is also adapted to be rotatably or slidably attached to the footplate.